To The Rescue
by tavarelda
Summary: Naruto has been lured out of Konoha village. Once the deception is discovered Iruka goes out after him, and Kakashi is sent out after Iruka. KakaIru - Yaoi - M rated
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sasuke frowned as he walked through the market of Konaha, glaring at anyone he caught looking at him. He was in a bad mood that day, and it was annoying him that he had to contain his impulse to pulverise someone into the ground, not that the ANBU trailing him would have let him do that to any of the citizens of Konaha anyway, where was Naruto when you needed him?

He left the far end of the market, scowling at some kid that was looking at him, hard enough that they dropped their lollypop.

"Saaaaaasssuuukeeeeee!"

The whiney yell pierced through the sounds of the market like a siren, and people were stopping to look for the source of the noise. Sasuke took a second to decide which option was less of an effort; to ignore the call and keep walking or to turn and see what they had to say. Seeing as there was no guarantee whoever it was would leave him alone if he ignored them he turned round to watch a bratty kid running towards him, a long scarf flapping wildly behind him as he dodged through the throng. Sasuke recognised him as one of those loser kids Naruto sometimes played with, pathetic. He was called Konoru or something. He greeted the kid with his most irritated scowl, letting him know he did not appreciate being waylaid like this but strangely the kid didn't seem to notice as he gasped his breath back.

"Sasuke!" He panted, "It _is_ you..."

"What do you want?"

"Naruto," he could hardly get his words out, "Naruto...gone to look for you...in the forest..." taking a deep breath he tried to steady his breathing, "Someone told him you were injured in the forest in a fight!"

"What?" The frown remained but he uncrossed his arms and straitened up, looking over the kids head towards where the nearest part of the forest would be.

"Yeah, some random guy came and told Naruto, he ran off to go help!"

Sasuke's mind worked quickly to come to a conclusion; he wasn't hurt, he'd never been in a fight in the forest so that was a complete lie, someone must have told Naruto on purpose. Why? To get him to go into the forest, alone. The stupid Dobe was in trouble. Like he'd ever need the Dobe's help in a fight, now he'd have to save Naruto.

He grabbed the front of the kids shirt, "Which gate?" he snapped.

"Th-the main gate!" he squeaked.

Without another word he dropped the kid and set off at a run, jumping on a nearby canvas covering one of the stalls to launch himself onto the rooftops where he could run without being hindered by the crowd, heading for the main gate. It wasn't far. Once he'd passed the hustle and bustle of the market he dropped from the roof back down the streets. He ignored the person who was just stepping out of a shop when he dropped down in front of them, causing them to jump back to avoid being squashed and dropping all their bags as they did. Instead he was off, flying down the street, zig-zagging around the few individuals in his way, or jumping over them.

Iruka watched in surprise as Sasuke shot off like the devil was after him, not even looking to see if he was okay. Iruka knew Sasuke was inconsiderate, but really, he'd have to teach that boy some manners. He was getting up and dusting off his trousers when the black and white figure of an ANBU agent landed silently in front of him and moved swiftly after Sasuke. Concern shot through Iruka, he knew that Sasuke was always followed by and ANBU agent, he had been a rogue ninja after all, but was this ANBU just following him, or was he chasing him? In which case he may as well be being chased by the devil. In concern for his ex-student he quickly stuck his head back in the shop.

"Hey, could you look after my shopping for a bit please?" He asked, indicating the bags he'd just dropped just inside the door.

The girl at the counter looked surprised but said, "Sure Iruka-san."

"Thanks," he smiled, then was off sprinting down the street after the two distant figures. He wasn't making any progress on them, they were going at full tilt and he lost them for a bit but by then it was obvious they were making a beeline for the main gate, which worried Iruka even more. Sasuke wasn't allowed to leave the village unless Tsunade permitted, which he couldn't see happening any time soon. Was he trying to escape? No, Sasuke was smart, but there was no way he'd get out of the village through the front gate with the guards, or with an ANBU on his tail, and definitely not in the full light of day, so what was he doing?

He rounded the corner to see a struggle at the gates, the two guards, plus the ANBU were restraining Sasuke who was trying to get past them out the gates. He saw flashes of chakra and the explosion of a suppressed paper bomb - things were serious. He slid to a stop a few meters away, not wanting to get in the way.

"Hey, what's going on? Sasu – " A flash of blinding white light cut him off as he had to shield his eyes. Blinking away the tears he looked worriedly at the group to see the ANBU kneeling next to an unconscious Sasuke while the gate guards rubbed their eyes, blinking. Iruka moved closer.

"What is going on?" he demanded.

One of the guards answered as he looked down at the unconscious Sasuke. "He was going for the gates, we hadn't heard anything about Tsunade letting him out, and with one of the ANBU chasing him it was pretty obvious he was making a run for it, we had to stop him. Though not sure we would have been able to do it on our own, he was pretty damned determined to get out."

Iruka turned without thinking to scowl at the ANBU, "What have you done to him?"

"I have merely incapacitated him, he has come to no harm and will be well on returning to consciousness, maybe a light headache," the ANBU informed him, standing up and stepping back as Iruka advanced. He crouched down next to Sasuke and looked him over; there were no visible markings on him, and he was breathing evenly, he did seem okay. Gently he patted Sasuke's face, unsure if anything he did would get the boy to come round or if the jutsu controlled that as well, but when the ANBU said nothing he kept trying, patting a little harder. It only took a minute before his eyes fluttered.

"Sasuke? Sasuke can you hear me?"

Sasuke groaned.

"Sasuke what were you doing? Why were you trying to escape?" Iruka asked, hoping he could get a truthful answer before Sasuke could fully collect himself.

"Naruto – someone took Naruto."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone took him – took him in the forest, I have to help him, stupid Dobe."

"What? Who? Who took him Sasuke? He's in trouble?"

"Some stranger," he tried to sit up but Iruka held him down, "They told him I was hurt in the forest and he went to look."

Iruka was frozen in shock for a moment but looked up when he heard murmuring from the guards, "What?" he demanded.

"We saw him, we saw Naruto running out the gates a while back, looking none too happy either."

Iruka felt the blood drain from his face; Naruto was in trouble, someone had lured him out there.

He stood up, "Which way did he go?"

"Uh, down the road and then east into the forest." Before the guard has finished speaking, before anyone could stop him Iruka was out the gates and moving faster down the dirt road then he'd ever thought he was capable of, searching for Naruto's distinctive trail. It wasn't too hard to find, that boy never tried to cover his tracks.

"Iruka!" The guard yelled after him, taking a step as if to go after him, but he was on gate duty. He hesitated and then looked to the ANBU agent. "What should we do?"

"Go back to your posts, I shall inform the Hokage." He crouched down, took a hold of Sasuke's wrist and they disappeared in a silent twist of smoke.

The guards looked at each other, then down the road where Iruka had disappeared. It wasn't that unknown by the ninja of the village that the Akatsuki were after the nine-tailed beast contained within Naruto, and if it was them that had lured him out there...well, no one liked the thought of an Akatski member being within a hundred miles of Konaha, let alone just outside the village.

Kakashi was sitting in one of his favourite spots; a tree near the city wall, in a quiet secluded area, but where some busy streets were still visible if he felt like people watching. He was presently deep into his Icha Icha Paradise book, he'd read it many times already but was currently getting to one of his favourite parts, where there innocent milk maid was currently pinned against the stall by the Lord of the house and his hands were – a poof and a jerk found Kakashi sitting on the floor of the Hokage's office, book still in hand. A raised eyebrow was the only sign of surprise at his sudden relocation. Leisurely he got up off the floor and tucked his book away in a deep pocket for later.

"You called?"

Tsunade stood up, resting her knuckles on her desk she leaned forward intently, the frown on her face, and radiating pent up agitation had Kakashi paying her his full attention, not that anyone could tell. If something had one of the infamous sanine up in arms, it was serious.

"Kakashi! We have a serious problem. ANBU have just informed me that Naruto has been tricked into leaving the village, we don't know what's going on yet but we've had to restrain Sasuke from leaving the village, and unfortunately Iruka has already gone after him. I don't need to tell you the consequences if this is the work of the Akatsuki and they get their hands on him. I need you to track them down, stop Iruka from doing anything reckless, and if you can, bring Naruto back. There's a chance it could be Itachi, if so, your sharingan is the best chance against him. I'll be sending a team after you as soon as I get one mobile."

"Right." He wasted no time in hanging around, disappearing in his customary puff and swirl of leaves. Re-appearing at the gate he summoned Pakkun.

"What's up Boss?" His nin-dogs could always sense his moods.

"Naruto is in trouble, we need to find him and Iruka who's gone after him as soon as possible."

"Sure thing Boss." The pug stuck his nose to the ground, sniffed around a little then was off at a surprising speed for his size, nose still fixed to the ground. Kakashi followed him a hundred or so meters down the road until they turned off the path into the forest, there were visible signs that Naruto had passed in this direction, but none of Iruka, which is how it should be, that boy just never learnt about covering his tracks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Iruka had lost the trail. Originally it had been easy to follow, even for Iruka who wasn't especially skilled in the art of tracking, but the trail had led to a stream and there the trail had disappeared. There was no evidence on the far side of Naruto having passed straight across, Iruka had even spent time to check all the surrounding trees to see if the boy had moved higher but he found nothing and was chaffing at the loss of time. Either the boy had suddenly remembered to cover his tracks and was actually very good at it, or he had travelled by stream, but there was no way to tell if he'd gone up or down stream, or how far, he could go for miles in the wrong direction before realising it. Iruka let out a cry of frustration. He knew he was acting unprofessional, letting his emotions get in the way as was always the case, but Naruto had a special place in his heart, and if anything happened to him...he grimaced at the pang in his chest at just the thought.

_Think Iruka, think! How does Naruto know where he's going?_

There had been no evidence so far of Naruto following any discernable trail, but so far his movements had been fairly straight and unhesitant. Perhaps he had known he was getting close to his destination, and being wary had started to cover his tracks, and maybe circled round to come from a different angle, that would explain the disappearance of his tracks. Naruto could be thoughtless and single minded sometimes, but he did on occasion show surprising intelligence.

With no other clue as to his direction, Iruka had to hope that Naruto's final destination was in the direction he'd been taking so far. After another frustrated look around, hoping to see something he'd missed, he headed straight across the stream, jumping into the trees to gain a vantage point to see any trail Naruto may have left if he'd passed this way.

It was a hour since Iruka had lost the trail and not a single sign of Naruto having passed this way, he was beyond agitated, and completely convinced that he'd gone the wrong direction and was getting further away from Naruto. Sense was telling him to go back the village, no doubt the Hokage knew by now and was sending out a professional team after him, but he couldn't just give up, not on Naruto. He landed on a branch, indecisive of what to do; back to the village, back to the stream, or keep on going?

With a sigh of frustration he closed his eyes and let his senses extend, feeling, hearing the forest around him, searching for – something, anything. He could sense nothing out of order, there were the quiet movements of the forests natural inhabitants, and bird calls, nothing unnatural, except...something pulled his attention behind him and to the east. It wasn't that there was something there, rather there was an absence; a tiny anomaly that just wasn't quite right. He stood frowning behind him, wondering what had his senses tingling.

He travelled cautiously back the way he had come, careful to keep to the shadows of the lofty trees and being as silent as possible, using all his cunning to remain undetected. He wasn't sure if he should be surprised or not when he eventually detected the presence of others in the forest, he slowed down to a near stop, well aware that if it was the Akatsuki , he'd need all his skills and advantages, as well as some luck, to remain undetected. He crept forward, moving with the shadows until he reached a tree near a small clearing which provided him with coverage while still allowing him to see. There he waited, watching the edges of the glade closely as he sensed the presence getting nearer, eventually becoming two.

There! He spotted them. They didn't enter the glade, but instead skirted around it a good ten meters away from its edge, but Iruka caught the flickering of shadows as they moved, passing him by to his left. He couldn't see them clearly from where he was, but he sensed chakra which was being slightly repressed, but not completely. Whoever it was didn't want to advertise their presence, but they weren't too concerned about hiding it either.

He let the pair pass and put some distance between them before he moved again. He had no way of knowing if Naruto was one of the presences he could sense, he hadn't been close enough to tell. From what little had been gathered about the Akatsuki, they seemed to work in pairs, and if this was so, if they had Nauro, surely he there would be three presences. Iruka thought over this as he raced through the tree tops, taking a wide arching rout that would hopefully take him round and in front of the travellers without them sensing him, it was quite possible it wasn't the Akatsuki he was stalking right now, it could be other ninja from Konoha, or maybe it was just one Akatsuki member with Naruto, or maybe they didn't have him, or maybe they did but he was...

Iruka shook his head in denial of where that thought was going. He'd just have to find out for sure. He checked the sky for his position and angled back west to cut across to where he should cross paths with the direction of the unknown ninja. He scouted carefully has he went, picking out the best positions to hide himself, and selecting one, he sat down and created a pile of all the supplies he'd had on him when he left; a short length of rope, chakra thread, five kunai, several dozen shuriken, a pouch of makibishi, a couple of senbons, ten paper bombs, two smoke bombs, two summoning scrolls, and one soldier pill. Well prepared for a ninja out grocery shopping but still a limited arsenal with only small basic weapons to work with, and he had to think quickly what he could concoct with his supplies and time demands. Collecting up his equipment he moved back through the trees a hundred meters and set up his traps. It was impossible to predict exactly where the two individuals would pass, so he had to work in a broad area and try and channel them to a specific location where he could work more directed attacks. Then, going back to his selected location he crouched and carefully performed masking jutsu's to hide his chakra and his presence as much as his skills were able, then he settled down to wait.

They didn't keep him long, barely having finished his concealing jutsu's. Again he sensed them before he could see them. They were moving faster now, and through the trees, coming his way. Within a few minutes he could see them, dark specks flicking through the canopy, it didn't take long to make out black robes, flecked with red, and the white hats, very distinctive, and very unlikely anyone else would be wearing their trademark outfits. It wasn't long before he could make out features, and the sight has his blood running cold. Blood-red eyes matching the clouds of his robes, the dark hair and dour expression – it had been many years since Iruka had seen him, and even back then he'd seen him but rarely, the child prodigy. Itachi Uchiha.

Iruka suddenly found he had no confidence in his jutsu's to keep him concealed, not from those sharingan eyes, but it was too late now, if he moved they would see him for sure, he hadn't made it so the jutsu would move with him, he hadn't had the time for the added complexity. His only hope was to stay still, hope Itachi couldn't see him, or at least wasn't looking.

Iruka's knuckles were turning white from his grip on the tree branch as the pair came closer, he could barely tear his eyes away from Itachi to notice his blue skinned companion with a monstrous sword, wrapped in bandages and tied to his back. Closer and closer they came, Iruka could only be glad he'd situated himself near the top of the tree so they weren't going to pass next to him, a few meters below instead. Still, he couldn't help the hitch in his breath as they passed under him, and it took several long seconds for him to release it and dare move enough to twist his head round and look.

His breathing stopped again. The pair hadn't faltered in their pace, but Itachi was looking behind him as he sprang from branch to branch, _looking directly at the spot Iruka was rooted to. _What would death by the Sharingan feel like Iruka wondered. He waited with a resigned numbness for the tell-tale signs that he was in a Sharingan jutsu, or maybe he'd never be able to tell, who knew what Itachi would do, or could do with his Sharingan...Iruka closed his eyes as the shiver trembled through him, he hardly dared open them again, but after a few seconds had passed and nothing happened, he opened them again to see the shadows of Itachi and his companion disappearing into the penumbra. Iruka stared after them in numb confusion. Itachi had looked at him, his Sharingan must have seen him yet he had done nothing – or had he? He slowly took his unsteady hands, formed the hand seal and released a dispelling jutsu he but sensed no change. Not that it would if he was trapped in a genjutsu, but at least it didn't seem to be the Tsukuyomi. Gathering himself together, he closed his eyes again and sent out a pulse, immediately vibrations came back at him, forging a shadowy image of his immediate surroundings in his mind's eye, but he ignored it, focusing on the later images from futher away, depicting the two moving ninja's.


	3. Chapter 3

Kisame stopped on a branch that swayed and bent under his weight but he ignored it. Itachi stopped next to him, not at all phased by the halt in their journey.

"Did you hear that?" Kisame asked.

"No, what was it?"

Kisame shook his head, still amazed at how inferior so many ninja's hearing seemed to be. He would admit that Itachi was a powerful ninja, more powerful than himself, but he had some major flaws in his opinion. Kisame looked behind him, towards the source of the vibrations.

"Something is out there."

Itachi knew about his ability to sense vibrations, and if he referred to sounds Itachi couldn't hear, it was most likely noise from vibrations that he was hearing. Kisame reached behind him for the handle of his over-sized sword but Itachi caught his wrist.

"Save your energy," he told the blue giant, "We passed them not far back; they are no threat to us, a low Jounin rank at most, weak, and not worth the time."

"So weak that they can cast disguise their presence from even me? This does not seem like a lowly jounin."

"I barely sensed them either, but still, they are no threat to us, but we should move on before someone finds us that _is_."

Kisame grunted with reluctant acquiescence and followed Itachi.

As soon as Iruka detected the pair he stepped out of his jutsu and moved forward half a dozen trees before sending out another wave. He stopped, frowning as they had stopped too, not far from where he first picked up their presence – they were still within his net but he needed them a few trees further forward for optimal results. Was it coincidence they had stopped, had they detected him, would they come back his way? He had to decide quickly whether to spring his attack now and get sub-optimal results but ensure he got them, or wait and hope they moved onwards, running the risk of them coming back and missing them entirely. Iruka made a split second decision and detonated the tags, then, sending out waves he watched the results play out from a distance.

Luck seemed to be on Iruka's side that day, for the images echoed back at him showed that Itachi and his partner had started moving again, putting them closer to the optimal position when Iruka initiated his attack. A spray of shiruken erupted from the trees surrounding the pair, staggered to appear as if sent by different individuals; the first wave curved to the left of Itachi, but despite their silent flight, Itachi's sharingan detected them and he side stepped out the way of closer flying projectiles. A second wave curing round to their right had Kisame doing the same, pushing them together. The third wave of shiruken came at them directly with the aim of driving them forwards, Kisame jumped a few branches forwards before turning to dodge them while Itachi drew a kunai and deflected the shiruken as he searched for the source of the attack but his sharingan, almost with a mind of its own, instead of searching the surrounding forest, locked onto a shiruken that wobbled strangely in its flight, this one he dodged, deflecting the others that would otherwise have struck him. The strange shiruken struck the branch of the tree behind him where it disappeared in a ball of smoke and fire, sending out a force wave filled with splinters of wood.

_Damn!_ Iruka cursed; he wanted them moving forwards, south, not back towards him. He'd anticipated them to deflect at least some of the paper bomb tagged shiruken and be blown back by the blast, but hadn't considered one hitting something behind them. More exploding shiruken were already in flight and it was too late them to stop them now, the element of surprise was gone, they wouldn't fall for it now. Indeed, Kisame and Itachi leapt in opposite directions, out of the way of the rest of the projectiles flying towards them.

Even the best laid plans went awry, and he knew his involved a fair deal of luck, but that's why you had backups, as much as your limited supplies would allow. That's what he taught his students. Iruka closed his eyes, released some chakra and triggered another wave of shiruken that surrounded the target area, concentrating in. The lethal wave sped to meet the two ninja in mid flight. It was a weak attack but it might halt them for a moment – it was difficult to follow the two of them at once, going opposite ways as they were, Iruka continued to project his echoes, and in the returning images he saw Itachi making hand seals fast enough to rival Kakashi, milliseconds later he disappeared in a puff, barely avoiding the shiruken ripped through the smoke. Kisame, pulled up short on a branch, strange sword out in defence, but before he had a chance, the remaining exploding shiruken hit foliage and abruptly everything was smoke and fire, disrupting Iruka's sight. Blasts ripped through the forest, the shocks reaching to Iruka and beyond, a deep splintering sounded followed by groans, crashes and a thundering boom, sounding like one of the great trees toppling. Iruka waited, blind, unsure - as much as he'd wish it, he doubted he'd got either of them, they were S-class rouge ninja after all, and he was just a chunin. So he crouched, still, tense, waiting, watching the echo images bounding back to him, searching for any sign of movement, sign of life.

Abruptly Kisame materialised in the middle of the destruction, pulling a shiruken from his arm and looking around, Iruka couldn't even tell what direction he came from, or how he got there, surely no one could move that fast.

"Itachi?" he called. From the blurry images Iruka could see, the man looked worried. No answer from Itachi. After a few moments Iruka could feel a small bubble of triumph rising up inside him unbidden, he tried to quash it down, determined not to believe until he saw a body, he wouldn't get carried away. And there was still the blue man to deal with and he was way beyond Iruka's league, especially if he tried to take him head on, but it was far more achievable than taking two of them on.

The man bellowed again, "Itachi!" seemingly uncaring that an enemy ninja was somewhere nearby, or just more concerned for his missing partner. Now would be the best time to do something Iruka decided, while he was still looking for Itachi, and before he could collect himself together. Silently, cautiously, Iruka flitted from tree to tree, keeping his senses aware for any sign of Itachi, in case he was hiding somewhere, waiting, watching. Iruka shuddered at the possibility.

_Please be dead, please be dead!_ He begged silently, it would solve so many problems, Iruka would be that much less likely to die, and maybe, just maybe, Sasuke would come back, _really_ come back to them, if there was no more need to seek Orochimaru's powers. He could hope.

Once closer Iruka stopped to think, he was never the best in quick thinking situations. How could he get to this guy while keeping his distance? He had four of his kunai with him, but the man would detect anything thrown at him long before it reached him, Iruka knew a few long range jutsu's, but at this proximity, as soon as he released any chakra he would be locatable, he was currently quashing his chakra as much as he could to avoid that. As he crouched, trying to formulate some kind of plan, he felt a prickling on his neck. Well aware that there was yet no sign of Itachi's body, Iruka twisted sharply, kunai ready in defence.

Red...swirling...tear drops...black...


	4. Chapter 4

Kisame turned at the harsh thud from the forest behind him to see a ninja sprawled awkwardly on the ground, Itachi appearing from the canopy above to land softly beside the unknown man.

"Is this the sneaky little Jounin?" Kisame asked.

Crouching by the unconscious form, Itachi rolled him onto his back, "Iruka sensei?"

"You know him then?"

"Yes, he's a teacher at the academy, a chunin."

"A pain in the ass for a chunin, and insulting if that's all they've sent after us. Just kill him and leave him for anyone who follows us to find."

Itachi says nothing but takes out a kunai, placing the tip to the middle of Irukas chest, balancing it with the tip of a finger. With a trickle of chakra he sets it spinning, slowly at first, while watching Iruka's face.

Kisame raises his eyebrows and grins a sharp toothed grin, "You want to play for once Iruka? How unlike you."

"Our information said that Naruto was close to an academy sensei, whether it happens to be Iruka-sensei or not we could still learn more about the boy." Itachi informed him calmly, watching the tip of his kunai tearing through the material of the flak jacket as it spun.

Kisame looked around them, "Here? Now?"

"Might as well make a start." Itachi replied. The kunai starts to spin faster and he applies pressure, the blade disappears further into the material, burning through the layers and pierces the skin. Itachi watches expressionless as Iruka grimaces and shifts, still unconscious. He adds pressure and the tip pierces through flesh and grinds into bone – Iruka cries out, his eyes flashing open, lock on Itachi, and with surprising speed for a chunin whips out a kunai and thrusts at Itachi's throat. Itachi catches the thrust with his free hand, gripping and twisting with cold viciousness, twisting the blade out of Iruka's hand while simultaneously adding pressure to the spinning kunai with his other. Iruka lets out another cry, before biting his lip against the metal burrowing into his sternum and clutching at Itachi's wrist to try and remove the pressure. Kisame is grinning in the background.

Both heads snap up at the tell tale whistle of a projectile – a kunai sails out from the undergrowth towards Itachi who snatches it of the air, stopping the rotation of the other kunai beneath his finger. Iruka drops his head back with a sharp release of breath, his face still screwed up against the pain.

A rustling of the forest understory is followed by Iruka stepping out the bushes, a kunai in hand and a grim expression on his face. Itachi stands, frowning, letting go of the kunai in Iruka's chest. Taking the opportunity Iruka grabs the handle and pulls it out with a swift jerk, gasping, he rolls on his side, digging his fingers into the soft earth as he tries to resist the pain. He opens an eye to see who had entered the scene and froze, his mouth open with surprised confusion when he locks eyes with himself. Itachi looked down to see the shocked expression on his face, then back to the copy in front of him, it's eyes flickered briefly between Itachi and Kisame before dropping into a crouch and sprinting at Itachi, kunai drawn, eyes fixed with intent. The clone moves swiftly and leaps at Itachi but before he even bothers to lift his kunai Kisame is between them, intercepting. A clash of steel then Iruka's clone springs back, before darting back in again, more steel striking steel, the dance continued for a few more seconds before Kisame jumps back, whips through some hand seals and slammed his foot on the ground. The Iruka copy, holds back on resuming his attack, waiting to see the results of Kisame's jutsu – a trembling emanates from beneath his foot, followed by a fountain of water erupting in front of him and tearing through the ground. In such close proximity the Iruka clone had no time to react before the water sliced through the ground beneath him, and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kisame grunted in satisfaction, but it was short lived as a rustling of foliage behind them had them both turning in time to see another clone emerge. This one headed for Itatchi also, launching kunai and shiruken as it went. Itachi didn't even have to move as Kisame intercepts. While they were distracted Iruka reached for one of his last paper bombs surreptitiously, calculating how it could be most effective in the current situation and briefly wondering who was out there, and why they were using clones of himself.

A slight rustle gave away the presence of yet another clone emerging at a run at Itachi. Kisame was still busy dealing with the first clone, so Itachi had to spin to meet the clone with a clash of kunai. Iruka used the opportunity to place the paper bomb behind Itachi as he held his ground against the clone. He cautiously gathered a small amount of chakra, trying to avoid drawing attention to himself, and mentally prepared himself for having to move swiftly despite the hole bored into his chest, only having five seconds to get himself as far from the paper bomb as he could before it would explode.

He was momentarily distracted by hissing as he saw smoke rapidly spreading in front of Itachi as the clone used it to retreat. Itachi lowered his kunai slightly, staring after the clone then whipped round to look down at Iruka. Iruka's eyes widened in fear as Itachi's face twisted in anger and plunged his kunai at Iruka's chest, watched helplessly as the blade descended. He was shocked again as a violent force around his waist pulled him down, into the dark earth and the descending kunai disappeared from view. The earth rumbled as it moved around them, parting to let them pass through and sealing behind them. He couldn't see anything, everything was pitch black, but he could feel the arm that had dragged hum under still around his waist, his back pressed against the body of his rescuer. He hoped that whoever it was had a plan, as being underground wouldn't be much protection against Itachi or Kisame.

A loud rumbling gave them barely half a second warning before the earth bucked around them, pressing in painfully from all sides and Iruka wondered if they were about to be crushed, before it passed and he felt himself being tugged along again. For a moment Iruka assumed the minor earthquake they'd felt had been an attempt to find them, or an attempt to force them to the surface, before realisation hit him with a jolt – he was no longer in possession of the paper bomb he'd been about to set off. He must have dropped it at some point, likely releasing the chakra he'd gathered in his shock as Itachi had tried to stab him, or as he was dragged underground. He grimly hoped Itachi had been caught in the blast, but wasn't going to hold his breath.

Whoever his ally was, they didn't seem to want to leave the relative safety of the earth as they tunnelled through the ground for what seemed an exceedingly long time, but eventually they surfaced. His firth breath tasted wonderful and fresh after the damp mustiness of underground, then the arm was tight around his waist again and was helping him extract the rest of himself from the earth, for which Iruka was grateful as upper body movement resulted in stabbing pains in his chest that stole his breath away. Once on his feet the supporting arm was finally withdrawn and he turned to finally see who his companion was as he stepped away.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi was shaking his head, loosing chunks of earth from his hair before he looked up.

"Are you okay Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka's hand automatically went to his chest, touching cautiously at the hole in his jacket, his fingers coming away with a covering of fresh blood. He pulled a face, but at least it wasn't full of dirt from their travel underground.

"How bad is it?" Kakashi asked, eyeing the blood.

"Not very" Iruka concluded. It wasn't really, its location meant most upper body movement was painful, but it wasn't deep or life threatening. He swayed back slightly as Kakashi stepped in close, but didn't resist when he unzipped his flak jacket and pushed it out the way to expose the wound.

He gave a grunt at what he saw, but his expression was hidden behind his mask. "To the bone" he muttered, a flash of bloodied sternum visible. Glancing around them he reached for his hip pouch. "We have to deal with this quickly, take your jacket off."

Iruka agreed, it wouldn't be wise to remain there long. He moved carefully, slipping his flak jacket off his shoulders as Kakashi extracted several items from his pouch. Not even bothering to let him remove his under-jacket he gripped Iruka's shoulder he poured sterilising ointment over the wound. Iruka jerked involuntarily, gripping the arm steadying his shoulder and biting down hard on his lip at the burn. Kakashi gave him no time to recover as he pulled up the jacket, slapped on some padding then started winding bandages around his chest over the top of the blue jacket.

Finishing, he stooped to collect Iruka's flak jacket, handed it to him, and packed away his supplies.

"Let's go." He glanced briefly up at the sunlight that had managed to pierce the canopy, orientating himself before leaping to the lower branches of the forest canopy. Iruka grimaced once more, rolling his shoulders experimentally, feeling the burn before he followed Kakashi.

He had to push himself to catch up with Kakashi who hadn't waited for him, and ran alongside him silently for a while, before eventually asking, "What's the plan?" automatically deferring to the higher rank of the jounin.

"We go back to the village."

Iruka, halted his headlong run abruptly, crouching on a branch that swayed slightly under his weight.

"What?"

Kakashi pulled up a few meters in front of him, his eye narrowing visibly as he looked back at Iruka.

"My orders were to bring you back to the village."

"What about Naruto!" Iruka was furious that Kakashi could even consider abandoning Naruto, he was his old sensei for crying out loud!

Kakashi regarded him with a steady gaze, no emotions visible. "I was to bring him back if I could, but I've spent long enough finding you."

"We can't just leave him!" Iruka was almost shouting by now.

"The Hokage has put together a squad to retrieve him, no doubt they followed soon after me. Itachi doesn't have him, he was about to interrogate you which he wouldn't have bothered with if they already had him."

"Be that as it may" Iruka hissed back, "They will still be looking for him, we can't let them find him first!"

"The Hokage will have sent a proficient team, there is nothing you can do that they cannot."

As true as that may be, it still made Iruka bristle. He dropped to the ground and started heading back the way they'd come.

Kakashi dropped down behind him, "Sensei, I do not wish to do this forcefully, but you will return to the village. Now."

"No!" Iruka snarled over his shoulder, "I may not be skilled, but the more people looking for him, the more likely he'll be found."

"Iruka-sensei – "

"I can't believe you would so easily abandon your companion, your own _student!_ All the things Naruto's told me about you – he thinks better of you._ I_ thought better of you."

Kakashi suddenly tensed, looking around him warily, but Iruka didn't see. "_Iruka!_" he hissed.

"No! Go back to the village if you want, but I'm – "

"IRUKA!" Kakashi threw himself at the man who started to turn at the shout, eyes widening as he was tackled.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a vicious snarl as a black shadow bowled into Kakashi, tearing him away from Iruka who landed heavily, unprepared for the hit, but managed to roll awkwardly to his feet. He looked at Kakashi to see a dark creature latched onto his back as he lay face down on the forest floor. Iruka stared in shock at the creature - black as night it was the size of a wolf, but it had a feline shape to it, and a long tail that was lashing about violently. There was something very strange about it, its mass seemed to shift, almost swirling, and Iruka felt at times he should almost be able to see through it. Kakashi groaned and stirred, the thing still with its jaws latched onto his shoulder, claws digging into his side. In a flurry of motion, Kakashi thrust his elbow viciously into the creatures side in quick succession, making it snarl, then reached both arms behind him and gripped the creature and ripped it off his back, slamming it down on in front of him. On his feet in a flash he plunged a kunai into the creature's chest before it could move.

Iruka sees Kakashi's eye widen in surprise and he lept back, releasing the kunai which disappeared into the creature's body. Yanking his headband up Kakashi stares at the creature climbing to its feet, noting his kunai in the grass, showing no evidence of having just passed right through the creature that was currently giving its head a shake as it stood, releasing the chunk of flak jacket ripped from Kakashi's shoulder from its mouth. A sharp frown deepened as Kakashi continued to study the creature.

"Watch out Iruka-sensei, there seem to be more of them." His voice was low and calm, never taking his eyes off the creature which was starting to circle him, snarling. Iruka caught a glimpse of the creatures eyes as it circled, and realised it must be some sort of summons – it's eyes were globes of molten gold, like burning coals, flickering with their own fire, stark against its inky black body. Its claws, and its teeth were also in sharp contrast to its inky body – white, and decidedly solid looking. He scanned around them, keeping himself alert for anything approaching, and he detected...something. Several something's, getting close fast.

"Up! Into the trees" Kakashi ordered, leaping up as he said so, and Iruka followed. The creature snarled again as Kakashi disappeared into the foliage, and began prowling around the trunk below them. There was a flash of silver as two shiruken were thrown at the creature – two soft _thunks_ were heard, but the creature gave no reaction, and as it continued to circle, the two projectiles could be seen embedded in the earth. Iruka glanced up at Kakashi who was flicking another shiruken idly between his fingers, as if contemplating throwing it.

"They passed right through it," Iruka stated, more to himself than Kakashi.

"Indeed, yet I was able to touch it, felt as solid as anything else I've ever touched. Its chakra is odd, not its own I think, in fact, I'm not even sure it's truly alive." He was still staring at the creature below, which was now being joined by four other creatures, all inky black with glowing eyes and feline shapes. "Do they seem – " he seemed to struggle to come up with the word, " – _insubstantial_ to you?"

Iruka joined him in his frowning, "Yes and no, they seem solid, yet for some reason I get the feeling I should be able to see through them. Is that – " he halted as one of the creatures started to claw its way up the tree, making speedy progress, and a second was soon following.

"Keep your distance," Kakashi instructed him. Iruka wasn't entirely sure whether he meant from the creatures, or from Kakashi, but decided to take it as both. He relocated himself to the next tree. Perhaps Kakashi had a plan – he was slowly backing along the branch, until it started to think and drop under his weight. The first creature had reached the canopy, and was crouched at the base of the branch, looking as if it was about to pounce.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," Kakashi called softly.

Iruka blinked in surprise. What the hell was Kakashi doing?

The creature shifted its paws and began wiggling slightly in a decidedly feline manner before it sprung with a noise that was almost a roar. Iruka flinched slightly at a sudden noise and sight of a paper bomb going off, engulfing the creature mid-flight. The branch was obliterated, shrapnel reaching even Iruka's location. Kakashi had been on the end of that branch, but surely he would have – ah, there he was, crouched on the branches above.

There was snapping of branches, and the audible sounds of the creatures multiple encounters with other branches on the way down, but it twisted and landed on its feet, heavily, but apparently unaffected by having a paper bomb blown up in its face.

The sound of a thousand shrieks, like tiny needles puncturing his ear drums, had Iruka looking back up again to see the blue glow of chidori in Kakashi's hand, the miniature lightning bolts licking around him. Then he was gone, in a blur of light. Iruka barely had time to look away, shielding his face from the light and the blast. As the dust cleared and the figure of Kakashi became visible, only to see him disappear under the bodies of the creatures which seemed unaffected by the attack. Shocked and worried, Iruka was just about to launch himself to Kakashi's aid when there was a 'pop' and the creatures parted to reveal one looking rather surprised to find itself chewing on a log.

Damn the man was good, even Iruka hadn't noticed the substitution.

"Hmm, that's interesting."

Iruka looked up to see Kakashi standing on the branch above him, looking down thoughtfully at the creatures.

"It didn't really seem to affect them much," Iruka commented, internally slightly relieved that Kakashi was okay.

"No, I got a direct hit on one, but I just knocked it down, didn't harm it at all."

"Could we not just see if we could lose them?" Iruka suggested. His fingers twitched towards a kunai as one of the creatures ascended to the first branch of their tree.

"Perhaps," Kakashi considered, "But I doubt it would be easy, and we have to consider what they might do if we succeed – will they be returned to where ever they were summoned from when they fail, or will they be turned to some other purpose? I would prefer it if they could be destroyed, not wandering in the forest near the village."

Kakashi was right, the creatures should be destroyed if possible, but at the moment, Iruka was drawing a blank for ideas, and there was still Naruto to think about. He sent a silent prayer to the God's - he'd lost the trail and he was up against foes that were out of his league, so as much as the worry was twisting apart his insides, right now he had to focus on the problem in front of him, and trust that Naruto's gutsy stupidity was somehow keeping him safe.

"Got a plan?" Iruka inquired, watching as the feline creatures encircled them and began making their way up the tree towards the pair of them.

"Draw them away from the village, separate one if we can and try to discover their weakness – we can't destroy them if we can't even harm them. Come, let's go."

Iruka sprung after Kakashi, dodging through the canopy, keeping his senses trained on the creatures behind them as they followed steadily, like a pack of wolves on the trail of their prey.


	6. Chapter 6

Thirty-five hours and counting. They'd been on the move the entire time, only stopping to engage with one of the creatures, using every skill and trick they possessed to try and even just wound the creatures. They were both exhausted and frustrated – none of the weapons they possessed, or any jutsu they tried seemed to affect or even touch the creatures, yet they themselves could touch them, and both bore the wounds from encounters with teeth and claws. The creatures seemed to lack any requirements of a living creature, showing no signs of tiredness, no need to breath as attempts to strangle and drown them had failed, or bones to break as no matter how many times they were cast down or thrown at trees, they simply got back up again. The only successful weapon against them was Kakashi's Mangekyo Sharingan technique Kamui, but having destroyed four of the creatures this way, Kakashi was on the verge of collapse, Iruka didn't know how he was still moving, but there was no way he could pull another one off. Iruka was still shaking from the last occasion – Kakashi was already nearing his limit and shouldn't have been capable of performing the technique four times, but he had, saving Iruka's life in the process. They had tried to hide, to allow Kakashi to rest, yet the remaining two creatures had managed to find and attack them. Trying to protect the exhausted Kakashi, one of them had dragged Iruka down and the other had been mid-jump, no doubt about to snap Iruka's neck in its jaws. Iruka shuddered, remembering the pull of the vortex so close to him, trying to suck him in. He hoped never to have to be so close to that jutsu again, the sight of its dark devouring emptiness filled him with cold terror.

They were near the border of the Country of Fire, far from Konoha, yet one creature still remained, doggedly pursuing them, and so they can't go back, not until they destroy it. Iruka was following behind Kakashi, keeping a sharp eye on him and his almost non-existant chakra levels. Kakashi was providing good evidence that it was possible to continue going on will power alone, he shouldn't be able to move, let alone be jumping from tree to tree like that, even if it was slower than a pre-genin's pace yet nothing Iruka said would persuade Kakashi to stop and try and rest. Still, will power could only allow him to go on for so long, and Iruka was ready for that moment when it was no longer enough – Kakashi stumbled slightly on landing, recovered and made to take the next leap but instead began to fall. Iruka dove head first after him, catching Kakashi before he hit the ground. They landed heavily despite Iruka's intentions – he was exhausted as well. Kakashi was out cold in his arms, his skin a ghastly shade of grey with a dark circle around his visible eye, but at least he was alive, for now. Really he needed expert medical attention, but they were too far from Konoha, and still being pursued so Iruka would just have to do the best he could on his own. He paused briefly to try and sense if the remaining creature was near, but there was nothing, it was far enough away that it was out of his range. That was good, it would track them down eventually, they always did, but it would give him time to find somewhere for them both to rest, and to tend to Kakashi as well as he could.

Settling the legendary Copy Nin gently over his shoulder, Iruka set off in search of a place to rest and tend their ailments.

Iruka was crouching by the fire, stirring the pot of thin broth he'd made up with a little of their dwindling rations and what he could find in close proximity to the cabin. Occasionally he glanced over at Kakashi's sleeping form on the other side of the fire. He was acutely conscious that Kakashi really needed to be in the hospital, under trained care rather than out in the forest, in a cabin with limited food or medical supplies. Soon, soon Kakashi would be rested enough to head back to the village but Iruka didn't want to risk trying to move him too soon. He sat stirring the pot, but his mind was elsewhere, more specifically, it was on Naruto, wandering where he was, if he was okay. He wanted to be back out there looking for him, but there was no way he could leave Kakashi, not only was he a fellow Leaf Ninja, but there was no doubt that if it hadn't been for Kakashi, he'd most certainly have been dead by now, he probably couldn't have defeated any of those hellish creatures on his own, not even one. Kakashi had nearly killed himself using his sharnigan so much. Iruka was not leaving his side until he was safely in the care of medical ninja in the hospital.

He glanced up again to check Kakashi was still breathing and was surprised to find him awake and staring intently past Iruka with his one good eye. At that moment Iruka sensed it too, something he become acutely tuned to and learned to dread in the last few days – the distinct, but indescribable presence of one of those creatures. It was still a long way off, but Iruka was frozen, staring in its direction. He knew it would find them eventually, but Kakashi would kill himself if he attempted another Mangekyo Sharingan technique, it seemed the only way to destroy these things, yet he was going to have to find a way, or else this chase might never end.


	7. Chapter 7

Rustling had him turning back towards the fire to see Kakashi pushing off his blankets and shifting up his headband out the way of his Sharingan eye.

"Oh no you don't" Iruka commanded, stepping round the fire and forcing his head band back down again before he could open his eye, "You are still recovering, they wouldn't let you out of the hospital for a week in this state if we were back at the village, I'm not going to let you go out there and kill yourself, you still need to rest."

"Iruka," Kakashi gently chided, no doubt about to put forward a very convincing argument for his case.

"No," Iruka interrupted, pushing Kakashi's shoulder back so he was lying down again, "No arguments, you are going to rest, even if I have to sit on you to make you do it!" A silly threat, but one that would probably work, Kakashi couldn't even contest Iruka's gentle pressure on his shoulder he was so weak.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, as Iruka glared, daring him to try and argue. "Iruka," Kakashi tried again, "We can't just sit –"

Iruka interrupted him, "Or course not, but I'm not some helpless villager that need's protecting Kakashi, I'm a ninja too, so for once let me protect you."

Kakashi was frowning, "I know you're a very capable Chunin Iruka but –"

That was quite obviously the wrong thing to say as Iruka's expression darkened even further, "I am not helpless Kakashi!" he repeated, almost spitting, "You are not leaving this spot. I'll tie you up if necessary but I'd rather not leave you quite so vulnerable, now which is it going to be?"

Kakashi was silent as they stared at each other, his grey eye like a dark whirl pool, sucking in the light, expressive but unreadable in the flickering fire light. It was Iruka who looked away first, fearing he was seeing pity in Kakashi's eyes, and he couldn't stand that. He stood up and started collecting what little they had together, keeping the corner of his eye on Kakashi to make sure he didn't move. Most of the stuff he put in his own pack, the rest he left in a pile near Kakashi. He was angry and upset, and wouldn't meet Kakashi's eye even though he could feel Kakashi watching him. He was being emotional, ninja's weren't supposed to be emotional, and that just made him even angrier, knowing that he was failing in front of Kakashi. He paused as he opened the door.

"I'll set up a ward that should alert you if anything passes through it, it'll just be around the house so it won't give you much warning but..." He trailed off. When Kakashi didn't say anything he stepped out and shut the door quietly behind him.

Kakashi continued to stare at the door for a long time after he'd left, trying to suppress his worry and anger, anger that he'd upset Iruka, anger at Iruka for being so bull headed, anger at being so weak that he wasn't strong enough to protect his comrade.

Finally he sorted out the pile Iruka had left him, tucking kunai in hidden holsters and other weapons into handy places. He wanted his jacket so he could have some handily close up his sleeves, but it was pretty much rip to pieces by those creatures, and after so many years with ANBU he was well used to using other handy places in his sleeveless black undershirt and mask. He tried to rest, to be ready for anything that might come through the door, whatever it may be...but he couldn't, he lay and worried, and worried some more. He was worrying so much it was the opposite of resting, he might have well been out there helping Iruka for all the rest he was getting. Finally he sat up and pushed the broth off the fire, helping himself to some, knowing he should eat, but instead just sat watching it cool in the bowl. What was Iruka going to do? Did he have a plan? What _could_ he do when all Kakashi managed was to suck them into a vortex to a different dimension. He expanded his senses, and focused on the creatures signature. It was no longer moving towards him, though it was closer than before. He couldn't sense Iruka's presence anywhere, concealing his location from the creature no doubt, probably why the creature had stopped, waylaid by Iruka. The thought of Iruka alone against the creature had Kakashi trying to rise with the thought of joining him, but it was all he could do to sit back down again without collapsing in a heap – his legs could barely hold him up they trembled so badly. In the end, all he could do was sit and follow the creatures movements about the forest. Occasionally he thought he detected a flash of Iruka's presence, but unless he was focusing on the exact spot at the time, it was so brief he was never quite certain. He took reassurance from the creatures erratic movements that Iruka was still alive and seemingly leading it a merry dance.

Hours passed. They'd moved closer, but were to the east of him now. Iruka must be exhausted. It was three days since they'd left the village, since Naruto had disappeared. Two days they'd been fighting and running from these creatures. The first night they'd barely slept at all, maybe an hour or two each in total. The second night they'd hidden under an overhang on the bank of a stream, protected by layers of concealing cloaks. Somehow the creatures knew they were nearby and they searched all night but thankfully, had been unable to find them. It was the following day they manage to destroy the last one, or so they'd thought, Kakashi had keeled over where he stood and Iruka had carried him while he searched for a place to shelter and recuperate. He didn't remember Iruka finding the hut, just brief moments of consciousness came back to him, one minute walking through the woods, next he was wrapped up, warm, next to a fire in the log cabin. They must have been there over a day by now, as it was well into evening, and Kakashi suspected Iruka hadn't slept at all during that time, someone was always awake, guarding, and it certainly hadn't been Kakashi.

Kakashi's head snapped up, he was momentarily confused by the grogginess he was feeling. He was perfectly clear where he was, the log cabin in the woods, but it took him a moment to realise why he was groggy. He must have fallen asleep. He was more exhausted than he'd realised to do that.

_Iruka!_ He sharpened his focus and searched the area for his presence. Nothing. He felt a momentary panic twist his stomach before he quelled it. Iruka must still be cloaking his presence, he sent his focus out further in all directions, looking for the creature as well. Still nothing. Had they moved out of range? Maybe the creature was dead! So then where was Iruka? Could he be dead too? _Think _logically, he commanded himself. The only reason the creature hadn't got to him already must be because Iruka was still alive and keeping it at bay, or it was already dead, it had to be. He wanted to hope, but hardly dared allow himself.

Another hour must have passed. It was well into night by now, its coming hastened by the canopy overhead. He'd stirred up the fire, bringing it back to life with a few remaining unburnt pieces of wood so he could re-heat the broth. He'd have to try and move and get more wood from by the door if he wanted to keep it going, but after he'd eaten, hunger pangs had overcome the worry. The liquid had just started to bubble when he sensed it. Something outside, close. A kunai was ready in his hand before he even thought about it. There were no windows in the cabin, so he could not see outside, but the light from the fire would be visible around the door from outside, it was too late to put it out now.

A tingling sensation passed through him from his head to his toes, something had passed through the ward! His limbs still trembled as he rose, but from adrenalin now, he had kunai in either hand, ready to throw. The latch rose, and the door swung open with a lurch.


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi nearly dropped his kunai in relief as Iruka framed the doorway. He was hunched over, using his shoulder to open the door as his arms were folded awkwardly across his chest. He looked up and surprise crossed his face to see Kakashi standing behind the fire, kunai limply in hand. A moment later he grimaced in realisation.

"Guess I should have called out or summit'" he muttered. Kakashi wasn't really listening, he was more focused on the funny way Iruka held his arms, and the dark drip that splashed on the floor from somewhere on Iruka's person. Adrenalin still rushed through his body and he felt no tiredness as he crossed to Iruka.

Iruka was frowning as he looked up at Kakashi, "You shouldn't be standing."

"Not important" Kakashi refuted as he puller Iruka into the room, closing the door, "You're hurt, where are you hurt?" He didn't really need to ask, he could see the rips down his sleeve of his right arm, blood turning the black fabric darker and crusty.

"It got its teeth in me" Iruka admitted as Kakashi gently rolled back his sleeve to look. Leaving him for a moment, he brought a tiny stool for Iruka to perch on by the fire while he fetched water from a bucket and brought it to heat over the fire before he emptied his pack of medical supplies.

"Any other injuries?" Kakashi asked as he looked Iruka over.

"No, don't think so."

"What about that?" Kakashi had noticed a mark on the side of his neck, and pointed it out. Iruka touched it and flinched.

"Oh." No blood came away with his fingers but Kakashi leaned in for a closer look.

"Looks like a graze, lots of torn up skin and a cut down the middle of it, caught it on a branch maybe? Doesn't look bad."

"No, it's fine."

Kakashi wanted to check him over for any other injuries but Iruka resisted his probing insisting he was fine. Still concerned, Kakashi checked him out visually but could see nothing to indicate anything serious. He pushed the water off the fire when it began to boil but had to wait for it to cool down. Iruka cradled is arm and stared at his lap while they waited avoiding looking at Kakashi who was staring at him. Awkwardness began to build in the silence of the room until Kakashi had to ask, "So the creature, it's gone?"

Iruka seemed to have to stir himself before he could speak, "I think I killed it."

Killed it? How had he managed that? But worried Iruka would think he was doubting him, he instead asked, "What happened?"

Iruka shrugged, "I spent a while trying to figure out what could hurt it, danced around, tried to avoid it getting to me." He spoke slowly at first but then it started to flow out, "Did you notice that they never seemed to disturb the leaves on the ground as they walked on them?" Kakashi shook his head, admitting that he'd missed that detail. "No, well you were pretty distracted, but I did. Then the creature this time, it stepped right through a rock, like the kunai and shiruken, just passed straight through it, but one side of the rock had a load of moss on it, and that caught on its leg. Then it clicked, what was the difference between the moss and the rock? And we could touch this creature, but metal won't, what's the difference between us and the kunai?" He paused as if waiting for an answer so Kakashi shook his head. "We're alive, it's only living things that can touch it, so no wonder metal and rocks and chakra don't do anything."

Kakashi was silent for a moment before speaking, "But if it passes right through the rock, how come it can walk on the ground? And water, water touches it, doesn't harm it, but touches it." He'd tried to drown one of the creatures by containing it in a water bubble, but it hadn't worked.

"I wondered about that too for a while," Iruka admitted, "But Sakura was talking to me once, going on about infections caused by bacteria and how bacteria were actually everywhere, in the soil, in the water, in the air, but not all of them cause disease. We've even got good bacteria inside of us that she claims we couldn't live without. So maybe that's the living thing that's standing on in the earth."

"That would make sense if so."

The conversation stopped while Kakashi checked the water. He pulled the pot of between them then paused. "This would be easier if you took your jacket off," he suggested. He got up to help Iruka take of his flak jacket, then the long sleeved black one underneath without disturbing his arm. He settled down in front of Iruka and started bathing the cuts with warm water, cleaning off the drying blood.

"So what then?" Kakashi prompted as he worked.

"Working on that I tried things I thought could be used as a weapon that were alive. Didn't have much luck at first, any logs on the ground were dead, and moss and grass aren't exactly formidable weapons. I did try stuffing a load of moss down it's throat to choke it, that's when it got me," he nodded at his arm, "Pretty stupid idea in hindsight, but I didn't know what else to do. Didn't work at all, I don't think those creatures need to breath, should have guessed when you couldn't drown it."

Kakashi murmured a noise of agreement, focusing on drying Iruka's arm without hurting him.

"Finally I tried snapping a branch off a tree and that worked, guess 'cause it stays alive for a while, got a good few stabs at it with that, but not enough to kill it. In the end it was kind of an accident, it wasn't really what I'd planned to do, but I tripped and dropped the branch I had. It leapt at me and I didn't have time to grab anything so I ran at it, sort of tackled it in mid-air and slammed it against the tree. It so happened it was the tree I'd just snapped the branch off and the end of it was like a spike that ran right through the creature." He touched his neck with his left hand, "Probably how that happened come to think of it, a few centimetres to the left and that would have gone right through my throat." He gave a little shudder. Kakashi was starting to wrap the cuts in bandages.

"Well, it sort of hollered and spasmed for a bit then stopped, and it's body kind of dissipated and floated off like smoke, disappeared right in front of me," he finished.

There was silence as Kakashi tied off his work, he wanted to say something to Iruka, but everything that came to mind sounded condescending, as if it was surprising that Iruka had managed to kill the creature. Well he was surprised, and impressed that Iruka had figured out what he had. In the end he just said, "I'm glad you're okay Iruka."

Iruka didn't answer but held up his arm for inspection, then dropped it with a sigh saying, "I think you should rest Kakashi."

"Actually, I think you should rest. You've been fighting for hours, and did you sleep at all last night?"

A guilty expression passed Iruka's face, turning quickly into a frown, "But you're drained of chakra, you need it more," he argued, not looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi, reached out to make the man look at him, "Iruka..." he sighed. They locked eyes for a long moment, neither saying anything. Kakashi's one eye was black, the fire behind him putting his face in shadow while Iruka's brown eyes were turned to melted chocolate by the firelight. A strange feeling stirred in Kakashi's stomach, a surprising feeling. Slowly he rose to his knees and leaned in close to Iruka's face, who in response pulled back slightly, eyes widening.


	9. Chapter 9

That look. Iruka's brain told him what it meant but at the same time it was completely impossible. He was frozen in place. The hand on his face tightened as he watched Kakashi's eye close and move closer, material brushed against his slightly parted mouth. The jolt that went through him freed his limbs from their icy hold, he gasped and tried to move away but a hand held him place, instead the stool beneath him tipped forwards as he fell backwards.

A smothered "Mmff" came out in place of a yell, but before he could fall far, an arm wrapped around his back, the hand from his face disappeared and there was the clatter of the stool being pushed out the way. He was then dumped rather roughly on his back, the sudden jarring made him gasp again but any noise was lost to Kakashi's mouth. Iruka's brain was stumbling over itself trying to sort out what to do first, one hand was gripping Kakashi's top where it had latched on automatically as he fell, the other was clutching futilely at the floorboards. Soft, damp material covered his mouth, touching his nose and chin, teeth bit softly at his lips through the material. He opened his eyes, not realising he'd closed them, to see Kakashi's headband and closed eye. His hand gripped Kakashi's shoulder, about to push him off when Kakashi moved on his own. He released Iruka's mouth and moved down, material brushing skin as he passed Iruka's chin, to his neck.

"Kakashi!" Iruka gasped, "Please wai-aaah!" His words were lost as an arm beneath him pulled his hips up and Kakashi's abdominals pressed hard between his legs. But Kakashi paused, holding them in place, his breath hot and fast against Iruka's neck. Iruka was now clutching at the wrist of Kakashi's arm that was propping them off the floor.

"What – what –" was all Iruka could get out. A soft rumble emanated from Kakashi's body and passed through points of contact to Iruka, creating a most disconcerting feeling.

"Hehe," Kakashi managed a short laugh between breaths, "You're so cute...when you're...flustered."

_Cute!?_ Iruka opened his eyes to look at Kakashi in astonishment. _CUTE!_ Kakashi's eye was curled up in amusement. "What the hell do you think you're _doing!_" Iruka hissed.

Kakashi opened his eye slowly as he looked up at Iruka, shifting slightly to pull back a little. Another disconcerting feeling jolted through Iruka, making his breath hitch as Kakashi rose above him. "What do you think I'm doing?" Kakashi asked softly.

The question, the whisper, it made the blood rise in Iruka's face, he could feel the burn. "I d-don't know," he stammered.

"You don't know?" Kakashi let him go and sat up and back on his knees, Iruka relaxed slightly at the space but was still acutely aware of how vulnerable he felt with Kakashi looking down at him and found he couldn't answer the question, but stared back silently.

Eventually, Kakashi looked away, "I'm just glad you are okay Iruka," he said, the words were tight, hands clutched the material of his pants. Iruka was surprised to hear the hurt in his tone which made him even more confused.

"Kakashi I – " He began to reach out but froze as Kakashi looked at him again.

Fear jumped through is body and set his heart racing as Kakashi pressed close again, one hand on the floor beside his face, as he stared intently down at him, Iruka nearly flinched as the other hand appeared in the corner of his vision. Kakashi leaned in close, his face next to Iruka's and whispered in his ear. "How does this make you feel?" He asked as he brushed his fingers down the side of Iruka's face.

His body trembled as he tried to breathe, "I don't know!" He gasped.

"Let me know when you do" Kakashi softly replied, then he kissed Iruka again. He went softly this time, pressing gently against Irukas' mouth, caressing his jaw with his hand. He stayed there for a moment, before slowly moving along Iruka's slightly parted lips, brushing, pressing, nipping. Iruka had to concentrate very hard on breathing. Kakashi's hand moved down to explore Iruka's throat, stroking the smooth length and sliding round back and into his hair, his masked lips left Iruka's and followed the hands exploration of his jaw and throat, settling to suck at the skin at the top of the shoulder. Kakashi let out a hum as Iruka's hand wound its way into his hair, tipping his headback in an unconscious motion to expose more throat. Kakashi pulled away to look at Iruka; his heaving chest, head thrown back, mouth open, eyes closed, and a small frown creased the skin between his eyebrows.

"Good or bad?" Kakashi asked. When he got no answer he leant back down, and continued to leave his mark on Iruka's neck. Shifting his weight he slid his free hand under Iruka's top to his warm stomach, feeling the muscles tense as Iruka gasped at the cold touch and arched slightly. His reaction had Kakashi delighted. "Good or bad?" Kakashi demanded. He looked up to see Iruka biting down hard on his lip. With malicious delight he slowly slid his hand higher, over tensed abdominals and protruding ribs, Iruka would make his lip bleed if he bit much harder. He asked again, emphasising each option, "Good, or bad?" Before Iruka could answer he brushed his thumb over Iruka's nipple, drawing out a strangled noise.

"GOOD!" Iruka finally confessed, "Good! Good!" Kakashi moved his mouth to Iruka's ear.

"That's what I thought" he whispered, and chuckled huskily at the tremble he felt pass through the other man's body. With that obstacle out the way he set about consuming Iruka's mouth as he gently slotted himself between Iruka's legs, pressing against the others body which arched into the contact. Iruka began to respond to Kakashi's hands playing across his stomach and up the smooth skin of his arching back. A hand wove through thick silver hair, pressing Kakashi's mouth harder against his own while is tongue hesitantly pushed against the restrictive material of the mask, his other hand resting lightly on Kakashi's jutting hip bone.

Eventually the burning need to breath properly made Kakashi pull back, a restraining hand on Iruka's shoulder to ensure the separation. He left Iruka panting to slid down his body to the exposed flesh of his tanned stomach, enjoying Iruka's fingers lightly trailing up his back as he did. The flat plains of flesh rose and fell with Iruka's breath, tensing briefly at the ticklish touch of Kakashi's mask. Hands pushed material up and out the way as Kakashi's mouth made slow meandering tracks up Iruka's body, exploring every rise and dip he came across. Eventually he followed the path between Iruka's pectorals but was eventually barred by clothing, instead he moved laterally, passing tantalisingly close to Iruka's nipple. Iruka clenched large handfuls of Kakashi's top, tugging in frustration.

"Kakashi," he complained.

Kakashi laughed to himself, enjoying the ability to tease Iruka so easily, but he didn't want to overly frustrate the man. He pressed his lips to the center of Iruka's chest, then quickly sat up, grabbed the hem of his top and yanked it over his head, tossing it out the way, then leaned down to touch his lips to Iruka's skin. Iruka had his eyes closed, enjoying the sensations Kakashi's touch created, but they snapped open at the unexpected feel of lips.

"Kakashi!" He exclaimed. The man looked up in surprise at Iruka's shocked voice, a hand was pushing him upright and he could see Iruka staring at him looking shell shocked. Kakashi grinned at Iruka's expression.

"What, did you think I'd keep the mask on the whole time?" He tried to lean down, to reacquaint lips with skin but Iruka's hand was at his throat, beneath his jaw, holding him back. Kakashi's smile faded as Iruka continued to stare. Iruka was frozen in shock, he just couldn't comprehend it, Kakashi's smile, his lips, his chin, his nose, his cheeks. He could _see_ them! He stared as the face moved, muscles tensing, a tongue flashing into sight. Finally he registered that Kakashi was talking to him.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked again, getting a little concerned now.

He wanted to touch those lips. "Kiss me."

The impish grin came back. Iruka could see his teeth! "With pleasure."

A wave of heat swept through Iruka at the touch, lips parted and a tongue slipped in, touching Iruka's, rubbing, tasting, thrusting. His hands gripped Kakashi's face as he in return explored Kakashi's mouth. It was only when he eventually noticed hands stroking the skin of his waist that he realised a great deal of Kakashi's body was exposed for exploration too. He tried to sit up, but Kakashi didn't quite bend that way so they rolled instead so he was straddling Kakashi's hips.

"Iruka," Kakashi prompted.

Iruka jerked and realised he'd been staring at Kakashi's face again and flushed slightly in embarrassment. But Kakakshi just smiled and sat up to kiss him. Refocused again, Iruka pushed him back down, using his position of control to take charge for a while. Eventually he pulled himself away from Kakashi's mouth, sliding himself down to sit on Kakashi's thighs he pressed himself flush against Kakashi's body. His intention had been to kiss and suck and lick and nip his way about Kakashi's upper body, but the hard, hot, unmistakable bulge pressing against his stomach had him hesitating. He looked up at Kakashi, uncertainty warring within him, but Kakashi seemed to read his feelings and smiled, he cupped Iruka's face and said, "I think we should stop here for now."

Iruka frowned, it was obvious that Kakashi desired him, a thought that set his body trembling. _But what does that mean?_ He wondered, _That I desire him too?_ It was a long time since anyone had stirred feelings anything like this in him, in fact, he didn't think he'd ever felt quite like this before, but then, he'd never done this with a man, but was it really such a surprise? By all accounts Kakashi had had many lovers, he was bound to be good at it, but was that it? Or was he feeling something more? Why had Kakashi suggested they stop? Did he not want to go any further? His body said otherwise. Was it because Iruka had hesitated? Maybe he didn't want to pressure him to go further than Iruka was comfortable, or maybe _he _wanted to take it slow. It was pretty obvious where this was headed as soon as they'd started, sure Iruka had been reluctant at first, but now..? _Do I really want this?_

Kakashi sat up, forcing Iruka to do so as well, he was breathing heavily but smiling. "I pretty much forced this on you, which I shouldn't have, you must feel pretty conflicted. You should stop and think about it, I won't do anything to try and influence you," he paused, a thoughtful twist to his lips, "Well, except just one more..." He leaned in a pressed his lips against Iruka's, no tongue, no nibbling, or sucking, just touching.

Slowly he pulled away, then gently pushed Iruka off his lap. "You should get some rest," he suggested quietly. Iruka just sat and watched him, confusion plainly written across his face as Kakashi rose and went to collect more firewood from beside the door, the fire was down to embers now, occasionally spitting out sparks. Kakashi didn't look at him once as he arranged wood and poked the coals to stir up the fire. This left Iruka feeling even more confused so he escaped to his sleeping place to rest, and to think.


	10. Chapter 10

The fire was blazing high again as Kakashi sat next to it, deep in thought. He glanced quickly in Iruka's direct, a hunched back wrapped in blankets was all he could see but it still caused a throb in his groin that he had to work to suppress, but it was getting easier now, adrenalin long gone and lust fading – exhaustion was creeping in. Flames jumped and twisted, constantly moving as he watched them dance. How could he make such a stupid mistake _again_. Why did he have to push things? He'd wrapped Iruka up in so much feeling so he wouldn't be able to think straight, wouldn't be able to reject him, say no. But he'd seen the look on Iruka's face, the hesitation and uncertainty, he knew if he pushed it all the way he'd regret it, because Iruka would regret it. There'd be awkwardness in the morning, he'd be embarrassed, but unable to get away until they returned to the village, and once there, he'd avoid Kakashi, do everything he could to avoid talking him, be polite, but distant to him when they did meet. It was probably going to be like that now anyway, now that he'd had time to think straight, he'd be wondering what on earth he'd just done. _How could I be so _stupid_!?_ He glanced over at Iruka again. He wasn't sleeping, he should be sleeping, but his hunched form was way too tense. Kakashi let out a sad, resigned sigh.

Iruka tensed at the tingle that went down his back at the sound from Kakashi. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't think, he just stared blindly at the cabin wall. Every time he closed his eyes, Kakashi was there, touching him, kissing him, it made his body heat up and the throbbing start. If he couldn't close his eyes, how could he sleep? He didn't know how long he lay there, acutely aware of the presence behind him, every noise, every move, he sensed it. He wished he could numb his feelings for a while, just so he could _think_ straight, but every time he tried, another image popped into his head, if he didn't know any better he'd think Kakashi had put a jutsu on him. He tried to keep track of time, just for something to do, it seemed to drag on forever, but he had the sneaking suspicion that only an hour or two had actually passed. Eventually Iruka gave up, it was obvious he wasn't going to get any sleep, at least he may as well give Kakashi a chance to do so.

Kakashi looked up as Iruka rolled out of his blankets and stood up, he looked wide awake, which he was of course. "My turn," Iruka announced as he crouched by the fire a safe distance from Kakashi.

"You haven't slept," Kakashi accused quietly. A stony wall of silence greeted him. Deciding there was no point in trying to argue, and he was about to fall asleep on his feet anyway, he sighed quietly to himself and lay down, wrapping himself in blankets.

Iruka didn't take his eyes off the fire until Kakashi's near silent breaths were deep and steady, then he found he couldn't keep his eyes off Kakashi. He'd put his top back on and his mask covered his face again. Iruka still couldn't quite believe it, all of it was barely believable, but of all of it, that part he still thought he must have dreamt. He'd seen Kakashi's face! He pictured what he'd seen in his head and tried to view it objectively. He had a narrow chin with an angular jaw, which gave it a shape that was considered pleasing by current fashion, the nose was straight, no obvious signs of being broken like some ninja, other than that there was little about it. His mouth was wide, the upper lip was thin, and pointed, the lower lip fuller and rounded, and it always seemed about to tug up into a smile, which changed Kakashi's typical expression of boredom to mischievous intent. And his grin! Whether hidden previously behind the mask or just never having occurred in Iruka's presence, it gave Kakashi an expression of mischievous delight, which was not something Iruka ever expected to see on Kakashi's face.

"_I pretty much forced this on you, which I shouldn't have, you must feel pretty conflicted. You should stop and think about it, I won't do anything to try and influence you...well, except just one more..."_

Iruka _had_ been confused, he still was in fact, but those words, that last kiss! Maybe Kakashi was trying to manipulate him, entice him with that last touch of lips. But the way he said it, he just wanted one last thing from Iruka, just in case this was the last chance he got – the kiss, it wasn't hard, or demanding, or erotic, no tongue or anything, just a touch, just _his_ touch he'd wanted, Iruka's. And he'd stopped, he'd stopped as soon as he saw Iruka was confused and uncomfortable, and...and Iruka _wanted_ that. Not the stopping, no, he wanted the consideration, he wanted a lover who was aware of when he was uncomfortable, and would stop when he wanted, even when the other obviously wanted to continue. _A lover?_

He was still staring at Kakashi wrapped up by the fire with his head closest to Iruka, close enough for Iruka to nearly be able to reach out and touch him. Iruka _wanted_ to touch him, now. The urge was so strong it took him by surprise, he fought it at first, then decided why? Quietly he shuffled over so he was sitting close by Kakashi's head, then hesitantly he reached out a hand. Lightly, very lightly, he traced a finger down Kakashi's face. His skin was so hot to touch, how could he sleep being so close to the fire? Iruka's side was burning from the heat. Gently, he placed his hand against Kakashi's face, feeling the skin and the bone and the muscle beneath his palm.

He jumped and jerked his hand away when he saw a grey eye staring at him. "Kakashi!" He almost yelped, "You were getting so hot by the fire I thought..." He stopped, why was he lying? That was _not_ the way he wanted this to go. Kakashi sat up and tucked a kunai back in its hidden holster, had he been sleeping with it out or got it out as a reaction to a presence so close to him when he woke? Iruka felt stupid, of course it was reckless to wake a highly trained ninja in such a way, he was just lucky Kakashi had his wits about him when he woke rather than stab now, questions later. "I'm sorry Kakashi" Iruka babbled, "I didn't think to – I don't know why I – that was so stupid, I'm sorry!"

Kakashi however, didn't seem in the least bit bothered, "Did you want something Iruka?"

"What? Oh, no. I mean yes. I mean..." Iruka had the sense to shut himself up. In the meanwhile Kakashi was starting to look mildly baffled, so instead of using words which were obviously beyond Iruka at the moment, he tried actions. Slowly, careful not to do anything that might surprise Kakashi in any way, he reached for his face. Kakashi stared intently at Iruka's hand moving towards him with his full focus, then jumped to Iruka's face when the hand disappeared from view round his neck. Iruka was watching nervously for Kakashi's response, but his gaze was so piercing he couldn't hold it for long, and dropped to his mask as he nervously leaned in close. He paused when he felt Kakashi's light breath on his face, waiting for Kakashi to move, to react, but he was still as a rock. Iruka wanted to look up at his face but found he didn't dare, instead he closed his eyes and took the plunge. The presence of the mask was somewhat infuriating to Iruka when the last time they'd kissed he'd had full lip contact, and he wanted it again, but Kakashi still hadn't moved, and he wasn't sure he dared pull the mask down himself. For a long time he kissed Kakashi like that, but when there was still no response, he started to get worried, and confused. He pulled away to look at Kakashi to find him staring back.

"Kakashi..." he started.

"Iruka."

"I want to..." he couldn't explain what he wanted, there were no words.

Kakashi held his gaze for a long moment, before he moved across the small distance between them. Just before the masked lips touched him Iruka pulled back a bit having decided what he wanted to say while Kakashi froze.

"I want you." Iruka breathed. There was a momentary pause before a hand pulled Iruka's head hard against Kakashi's mouth, while another wrapped around his waist and pulled him close, pressing their bodies together. Kakashi's mouth was all over his face, yet it never seemed to leave his mouth, and he liked that. Still, he found a moment to get out a "Mask!" and it was gone, he let out an appreciative noise at the contact of lips and tongue. Kakashi's hand's were as busy as his mouth, caressing and touching all over, his face, his neck, chest, arms, stomach, back. One spent most of its time firmly gripping his rear. Not feeling quite so bold, Iruka's hand spent most of their time ensuring Kakashi's mouth didn't stray far from his own. Kakashi was almost feverish, his body was hot to touch, weather from the fire or fuelled by his lust Iruka didn't know, probably both. Apparently unhappy with their current position Kakashi's hands gripped behind Iruka's thighs and pulled them out from his kneeling position and placed him on his back, Iruka gripped Kakashi's waist between his knees.

"Iruka." Kakashi growled.

"Uh-huh?" Iruka responded. But Kakashi didn't really seem to want anything in particular as he nipped and licked his way down Iruka's throat until material barred his access to skin. He emitted another growl before pulling Iruka's top off almost violently, then was biting his way along Iruka's collar bone and back up his shoulder to latch onto the purple mark he'd already made. Kakashi's bites were starting to get painful and his actions almost violent, he placed a hand on Kakashi's chest and pushed gently, saying his name. It was the slight tremor in Iruka's voice that caught Kakashi's attention and he let go of his hold, he was breathing hard as he pulled back to look at the teeth marks he'd left on the bruise. He looked up to see Iruka's wide eyed, wary expression and was mortified. He pulled away to sit on his heels, running a shaky hand through his mess of hair. Iruka was propped up on his elbows watching him, not quite sure what was going on.

"Iruka, I'm so sorry," Kakashi said as he stared at the marks he'd left on Iruka's skin, "I didn't meant to hurt you, it's just you make me..." He stopped, there were no excuses for losing control, he'd already nearly scared Iruka off once, and now he'd come back willingly, wanting, Kakashi could hardly believe it, he didn't want to stop, to let go in case Iruka changed his mind.

_Make him what?_ Iruka wondered, he wanted to know. "Make you what?" he asked.

Finally Kakashi looked at his face, "Lose control," he admitted. The confession pleased Iruka, to know he made Kakashi feel so strongly. "But we'll take it slow now" Kakashi promised.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'd like that. I've never..." _been with a man before_. He didn't want to admit it out loud, and kept his eyes on the folds of material at the base of Kakashi's neck, but he still saw Kakashi smile, relieved. He reached out and pulled Iruka towards him, giving him a slow, lustful kiss that left Iruka feeling wobbly and glad he was sitting. Kakashi stood up, pulling Iruka with him, then left him standing as he fetched Iruka's bedding and spread it on top of his own by the fire. He lay down on it then smiling up at Iruka, gestured him to join him. Butterflies started fluttering in Iruka's stomach, now of all times, but he awkwardly lay himself down next to Kakashi, heart thumping hard against his constraining ribcage. Kakashi kissed him, that slow, soft kiss, not hard and fierce like before, yet it still left Iruka panting. Then he slid down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, pulling a gasp of surprise from Iruka. He wove his hands tightly amongst Kakashi's silver locks and pressed himself against the hot mouth. Kakashi continued to rub and suck and pinch and bite, stimulating pleasure until Iruka finally reigned some control over his breathing. By then Iruka was able to think coherently enough that he wanted Kakashi's top off and indicated as much by tugging lightly. Kakashi willingly obliged. Iruka slid down to return the pleasures Kakashi had been giving him but Kakashi sat up. Iruka looked confused but Kakashi was smiling.

"Not today, you're just going to lie back and enjoy."

"But Kakashi –" Iruka's objection was cut off by a kiss.

"Lie back" Kakashi repeated as he gently pushed Iruka down who reluctantly complied, "Good sensei," Kakashi teased, kissing him again. Then leaving his mouth Kakashi left a trail of kisses down his throat to his chest, then beyond, slowly making his way down past the belly button to his navel. He could feel Iruka's breath speeding up as he descended and he slowed his pace, but he didn't stop. Eventually his chin brushed fabric, and without hesitation his hands began to pull down Iruka's trousers, entwined fingers tightened slightly around his hair while the other hand squeezed his shoulder warningly, he ignored them, pulling the trousers free of hips and down to his knees. Only now did he pause to look up at Iruka's face whose eyes were closed and was breathing hard. He had a tight grip on Kakashi, the hand on his shoulder was starting to dig into his bandages, but he didn't say anything. Instead, with one hand he pulled his headband clear off his head, placing it silently beside them on the floor, then opened his eye. He was never going to forget this. Iruka had started to harden when Kakashi closed his mouth around him, watching with pleasure as Iruka arched up with a cry, tossing his head as he involuntarily thrust into Kakashi's mouth, his grip on Kakashi was getting towards being painful. He released Iruka for a moment, smiling at the whiney "No" Iruka emitted as he did so, before quickly stripping the pants the rest of the way off and resuming his position. Running his hands up Iruka's bare thighs, pinning his hips down, he gently began to suck and work his tongue on Iruka.

"Kakashi! Oh Kashi!" Iruka was moaning and jerking his hips, while Kakashi had a difficult time working against the pressure of Iruka's hand on his head. He worked his way slowly, but steadily down Iruka's length which was now hot and fully hardened in Kakashi's mouth, eventually letting Iruka's thrusts push his member deeper down Kakashi's throat each time.

"Kashi!" Iruka cried out between pants, his voice pleading, "Kashi! I need – I need – faster!" Kakashi would have loved to oblige but he was going to start gagging soon. Instead, sucking gently he slowly drew up his length and concentrated on the head, using his tongue to rub and stimulate as he sucked harder, while he simultaneously started to pump Iruka's length with his hand, leaning heavily on his other one to hold Iruka down.

"Oh Kashi yes! Hggnn." He bit down on his lip, trying to hold back the sounds as Kakashi watched him and worked hard to make him produce them. It didn't take long to work Iruka into an incoherent, heaving, sweaty state. "I can't!...I'm going!...Kashi!...Please – make it stop!" He almost seemed possessed as he arched and writhed, twisting, trying to escape Kakashi's hold.

Finally "Kashi! I'm gonna –I'm gonna!" he cried the warning as he spasmed and arched, releasing into Kakashi's mouth who continued to suck and lightly pump. Iruka finally collapsed with a soft "Aaahh" as he tried to catch up on breathing. Kakashi swallowed the last of the viscous liquid and took a deep breath of his own before cleaning anything that had escaped his mouth with his tongue, Iruka softening quickly as he did. He kissed his way back up Iruka's salty skin, settling on his mouth, allowing the man to taste himself on Kakashi's tongue.

"Enough for now?" Kakashi questioned.

"Hmmm," was the non-committal reply.

Kakashi kissed his mouth again before sprawling himself across Iruka's equally splayed body, enjoying the heat of the dying fire on bared skin.

Iruka was coming down from his high when he shifted, feeling his leg rub against the fabric of Kakashi's pants.

"But what about you!?" He sat up so Kakashi had to roll off him. He was staring pointedly at the softening bulge in Kakashi's pants and opened his mouth to say more but halted when he saw the sharingan spinning lazily, watching him "When did you – Has it been – Is that recording this!" He finally got out.

Kakashi laughed, "Flustered. Cute." He restated, but changed topic, "It's nice to be remembered," he admitted, "But don't worry about me, if you've had enough." His smile was sincere.

He couldn't decide whether he should be more embarrassed or angry about the sharnigan, but he couldn't leave Kakashi as he was - unsatisfied. "It wouldn't be fair," he finally decided, "And I don't mind..."

Kakashi sat up, "Aren't you tired?"

"No, I can't leave you like this, not after all you've done for me," he tried to push Kakashi back, "Please, let me."

Kakashi resisted, "Nuh-uh, remember you're lying back and enjoying tonight?"

"But how - ?"

Kakashi just smiled, waiting for Iruka to come to his own conclusion.

"Oh." After all they'd done, he still blushed.

"So long as that's okay with you?" Kakashi asked as he leaned in.

There was an audible swallow before "Y-yes?"

Kakashi pulled back and said in a flat tone, "Really."

"Yes really." Iruka spoke more firmly this time.

Kakashi shook his head, "I don't think so, maybe another time, if you're still interested."

"No Kakashi, if you won't let me return in kind, you may as well let me do this for you," Iruka insisted.

"There's no obligation to me Iruka, I've thoroughly enjoyed what we've done as well as you, I don't want you to do this out of guilt, which I think you would be."

"That's not true, I _want_ to do this."

Kakashi' looked unconvinced. "Really Kakashi," Iruka persuaded, and he spread himself invitingly. He watched as the man deliberated, resisted, but then his gaze flickered down Iruka's waiting form and Iruka knew he'd been convinced. He pulled Kakashi down on top of him as he lay back, initiating a kiss to start Kakashi off. He didn't need much, his hungry body was demanding satisfaction. Iruka was impressed at the mans self control, but the thought was soon forgotten as Kakashi began devouring his body, stirring up those feelings again. "Pants." He ordered abruptly, and Kakashi eagerly obeyed, kicking them off and out the way. They both groaned as Kakashi ground their hips together, the friction against their members delicious, and once started they didn't want to stop. Iruka was getting close to release again when Kakashi found his self control again, just barely.

"Don't stop," Iruka pleaded, Kakashi kissed him apologetically.

"Do you want to help me?" Kakashi asked breathlessly. Iruka nodded eagerly. "Suck on these," Kakashi commanded, and thrust three fingers in his mouth. Iruka obeyed, licking and sucking thoroughly, fairly sure what was to come, ninja's aren't known for being modest, he'd heard talk. Finally pulling them free Kakashi shifted backwards to a better position.

"It might hurt at first" Kakashi warned him, "But just relax and it'll get better."Iruka didn't respond, but lay still, breathing, waiting. It was a pleasant surprise when Kakashi's wet mouth encased his throbbing member, and he was so wired up already he nearly came right then, "K-Kakashi?" He questioned. His answer was something firm and slippery pushing into his opening and gently thrusting into his passage. It didn't hurt as he'd expected, but it didn't feel right either. The hot mouth released his member.

"Iruka, you have to relax, you're strung up like a bow." He hadn't realised his back was arching off the floor, fisting the blankets, so he took a breath and forced himself to relax. "That's right," Kakashi murmured, massaging the inside of Iruka's thigh, "Relax, it's just me, you trust me right? Relaxing makes it feel better." He kept on with the reassurances, thrusting gently until he was finger deep in Iruka. Slowly he pulled out, then two were pressing in, this didn't hurt either though. It wasn't long before they were thrusting deep inside of him, Iruka wasn't finding it particularly pleasurable but he was starting to relax, allowing Kakashi to spread his fingers and stretch him. He barely even noticed the third one going in, except it being a little tighter. Iruka knew it must be coming soon, Kakashi couldn't hold on forever. Finally the fingers disappeared, and he couldn't help the quickening of his breath.

He nearly jumped at Kakashi's voice so close to his ear, "We don't have to do this you know."

How could the man be so damn composed! "Yes we do." Kakashi kissed his opened mouth, then lifted Iruka's knees onto his shoulders, lifting Iruka's hips up for a better angle.

He didn't ask if Iruka was ready, he just went. Iruka felt the tip trying to invade and he forced his body to relax. Kakashi went slow, pushing gently, but as Iruka's opening began to stretch, and the burn increased, he began to wish Kakashi would hurry and get over with it, so it could stop. He tried hard to stay relaxed but couldn't help fisting the blankets underneath them.

"Shhhh-shh-shh" Kakashi soothed, "Almost there Iruka, almost there." Then just like that, he slipped in, and the burning lessened. Despite his efforts Iruka found himself relaxing all at once, and panting like he'd run 10 miles. "So good," Kakashi crooned, "You're doing so good. More?"

"More? Aren't you in?" Iruka asked.

"Just the tip."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Iruka finally opened his eyes and craned to look, and sure enough, most of Kakashi's length was still visible.

"Do you want to stop?" Kakashi leaned forwards to kiss him and slipped in a bit further. Well that didn't hurt so bad.

"No, no, keep going, I'm not coming this far for nothing. You'd better bloody enjoy it though." He griped.

"Only if you do."

"Well things ain't looking too good then."

Kakashi just chuckled, "Tell me when to stop." He leaned forwards again and slowly pushed in. Iruka could feel the burn again but it wasn't nearly so bad as it was at first, he just concentrated on breathing in, and out, slow and steady. Kakashi stopped.

"Are you in?" Iruka asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Keep going?"

"Sure."

Kakashi pulled back, just a little bit faster, until the tip caught on the ridge of his tight opening, then he slowly pushed back in, then repeat the process. Iruka was waiting, waiting for it to start hurting, the burn was still there, but it was a background sensation now.

"You can go faster if you want, it's not hurting," Iruka informed him.

Kakashi took the invitation gladly and thrust in hard. A shockwave of pleasure rushed through Iruka's body.

"AAAHHH! Oh Kami!" Kakashi thrust again, "Kakashiiiiiiiiiii!" and again, and again, as hard and as fast as he could, diving in with abandon, content in knowing Iruka was enjoying this as much as he. Waves of pleasure swept through Iruka over and over again, it was like being pummelled with pleasure the force of a waterfall, spinning him round and round until he didn't know up from down. He felt something building. "I gonna cum!" He cried, "Kashi, I'm gonna – "

"Not yet Iruka" Kakashi panted, gripping the base of Irukas member tight. Iruka clutched at his wrist, the pressure was unbearable, almost painful, he needed to release. Kakashi thrust with desperate abandon, grunting with the effort, then he was there. He sighed, shuddering with the release and allowed Iruka to do the same, and his cry was almost painful as his spasmed, his walls tightening around Kakashi beautifully. Kakashi could never decide which was better, the release, or being able to flop down bonelessly in a heap on his lover, hearing the thud of a frantic heart and laboured breath accompanying his own.

Kakashi could have happily gone to sleep right there and then, but he was a ninja, and there was always some part of his brain remembering that, he also needed to check Iruka was alright, he'd had the rough end of the deal.

"Iruka?" Kakashi called softly. He was answered with heavy breathing.

With effort, he lifted himself up, listening to the sound of their skin peeling apart. Slowly he pulled himself out, knowing Iruka would be sore. "Iruka?" He tried again.

"Hmmm."

"You okay?" He started licking up the mess on Iruka's chest and torso.

"Peachy."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Hell yeah."

"How sore are you?"

"Don't really feel like moving to find out." He did anyway, shifting slightly beneath Kakashi. "Ow."

"Sorry about that." He apologised, and carefully lay himself down again.

"No pain, no gain right?"

"I guess." Kakashi was working hard to fight off his ninja instincts keeping him awake.

"What about you? Did you enjoy it?"

"Uh-huh, never going to forget it." Iruka lifted his head to see the sharingan was swirling lazily at him.

"That's kind of disturbing. And shouldn't you be resting that?"

"Totally worth it."

"Pervert."

"Got that right." He laughed and started kissing his way up Iruka's body to his mouth to enjoy a lazy, kiss.

"So, next time, I get to do stuff for you right?" Iruka asked, already half asleep.

"You still want a next time?"

Iruka opened his eyes with effort, even with his surprise, "Of course."

"Good, me too, it's a deal."

"Deaaaaah-l" He agreed with a yawn.


End file.
